La Vida Después de Equestria
by TheOrioN
Summary: La Vida Después de Equestria, Volumen 1 Esta es la historia de un joven cuya vida era normal, estudiaba, vivía con sus padres y todo era normal, hasta que algo succedio, algo que cambiara la vida de no solo de este joven, si no de toda la gente en la Tierra, y de todo el UNIVERSO ENTERO.
1. Chapter 1: Piloto

**Resubido Ahora se agregaron descripcion de los personajes (lo olvide sorry xD) y cambie una señal**

**Volverlo a leer sorry por las molestias**

**Hola a todos, Antes que nada Gracias por pasarte por aqui.**

**Antes de Comenzar Les explico: Al principio dejare un breve mensaje o algo que tenga que explicar asi como ahorita, y algun mensaje breve pero bueno, Esta es mi primer FanFic, espero y sea de su agrado, me gusto mucho como me la imagine, y bueno Pues un gusto y disfruten:**

**Señales:**

_-Palabra_ = Lo que dice el Narrador(Letra Italic)

-Palabra = Lo que dice el Personaje

{Palabra} = Lo que piensa el personaje

**/Palabra/** = Nota del Autor

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 1: Piloto**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_-En Algún lugar del universo, en el espacio exterior..._

_Se apreciaba el hermoso paisaje de las galaxias, las estrellas, sus constelaciones, los planetas, todo esto constituía un gran paisaje espacial, era fascinante el simple echo de verlo de este lugar_

¡PUIIIISHHHHH!

_-Se escucho un sonido a lo lejos, un choque de espadas, pero lo único que se podía ver, eran 2 pequeñas luces chocando una y otra vez, Una de estas luces era color Celeste, y la Otra era Morada, estas chocando una y otra vez, hasta que ambas decidieron parar, y se alejaron. Habían dejado de chocar unas a otras, pero algo estaba pasando, la luz celeste empezó a incrementar de tamaño, esta incremento a tal grado que era mas grande que 10 galaxias juntas, y al crecer se pudo apreciar su verdadera forma, era un gran cumulo de energía con forma humana_

-NO PUEDES DETENERNOS, TU ESTAS SOLO. NOSOTROS JUNTOS TE ACABAREMOS! _-Se escucho un coro de voces de la luz celeste, pero de esas voces destacaba la de un joven:_

-Creen poder vencerme?, simplemente miren a lo que se enfrentan -_Dijo otra voz un tanto aterradora, a la vez que la luz morada crecía rápidamente al mismo tamaño que tomo la luz celeste y la forma de este era Un ser oscuro con energía sobresaliendo de esta, su cabeza tenia forma de calavera, este tenia 4 brazos de los cuales eran tan largos que llegaban a sus pies_

-Pero que? -_Algo impresionado la voz celeste_

-No Insistan, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! _-Dijo la voz del cuerpo morado_

-Ok, no importa el tamaño que tomes, TE ACABAREMOS! -_Dijo la voz del cuerpo celeste, a la vez que en uno de sus brazos se materializo un mazo gigantesco, tan grande como lo era la energía, y este al tomar el mazo se dispuso a atacar_

-Crees que sera así de sencillo?_ -Dijo el cuerpo morado disponiéndose a atacar igual:_

_-Ambos se acercaban para dar un posible fin a la pelea, cuando estaban cerca, la energía celeste teniendo el mazo es su brazo derecho, se dispuso a dar el primer golpe, pero la energía morada pretendía recibir el mazo con uno de sus brazos izquierdos, pero de la nada se materializo en su mano otro mazo, ambos mazos estaban apunto de chocar hasta que llego lo inevitable_

¡BOOOOMMMM!

-Ah? que? que pedo?

Fue una pesadilla? -_Se pregunto aquel joven que recién despertó en su cuarto_

-Adrian, ya recosiste tu cuarto? _-Pregunto la que parecía ser su madre_

-No ma, me acabo de levantar, dame tiempo _-Respondió Adrian_

-Ya vez para que te andas desvelando en la computadora _-Dijo su madre_

-Estaba leyendo un libro, eso no es malo -Contesto Adrian

{Woow, ese sueño estuvo genial, no ma} _-Pensó adrian_

-Bueno ya baja a desayunar _-Dijo su madre_

**/Narrado por Adrian**/_-Bueno Pues mi nombre es Adrian Zamora, Tengo 17 años, Tengo un hermano mas grande que yo que no vive con nosotros, tiene 22 y uno mas pequeño, tiene 12, vivo con mis padres, en México, Estado de México, y mi abuela que la quiero mucho ella vive en otra casa, esta a 5 minutos caminando, no esta tan lejos, y bueno esta es toda mi vida_

**/Narrador Normal/** -_Adrian Zamora era un joven de Estatura 1.85, Delgado, Piel Moreno claro, Pelo lacio y oscuro un poco largo, Ojos cafés oscuros y este_

_después de haber hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer, se dispuso a irse a la escuela, la cual estaba enfrente de su casa realmente_

{Que lindo es el cielo} _-Pensó adrian._

_-Ya en clases, Adrian era tímido algunas veces pero ya tenia confianza con sus amigos._

-Oye we, -_Adrian escucho atrás de el_

-Ah? a que pasa we? _-Adrian le contesto a Alejandro un chico de Estatura 1.72, Un poco llenito, Piel Morena, Pelo quebrado y oscuro muy corto. Ojos color miel_

-Tu si le entendiste a lo que puso el profe? _-Le dijo Alejandro_

-Sabes que soy malo en geometría _-Le dijo Adrian_

-Ni pedo, ya nos jodimos_ -Contesto Alejandro con una sonrisa_

-Ps ya vez jaja _-Le contesto Adrian_

:De repente se acercaron 2 chicos y una chica, Adrian y Alejandro los saludaron, Se trataba de Angel, Uriel y Jessica, Amigos de ellos:

-Que haciendo? _-Dijo Javier un chico de e_statura 1.80, Delgado, Piel clara, Pelo castaño, y un poco corto, Ojos, café oscuro.

-Aquí haciendo lo de geo, pero ni le entendemos _-Dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa_

-Ya vez Ale, por no poner atención_ -Dijo jessica, una chica de estatura 1.65, delgada, Piel clara, Pelo lacio y oscuro pelirrojo muy largo, Ojos negros claro._

-Bueno ahorita lo hacen, les estaba contando a Javier y Jessica de que haría una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar mi cumple, ya saben en 2 dias_ -Dijo Uriel, un chico de estatura 1.74, Delgado, Piel moreno claro, Pelo quebrado y un poco coro, Ojos negros_

-Y quienes irán?_ -Dijo Adrian_

-Pues solo quiero que vayan ustedes _-Dijo Uriel_

-Ah bueno tons si voy _-Respondí Adrian aliviado_

-Sale si quieren nos ponemos de acuerdo en facebook _-Dijo Uriel confiado._

_Los demás Asintieron_

_-Una vez terminadas las clases, ya era oscuro, /Sip Voy a la escuela en la tarde/ y cada quien se fue a su casa, Adrian llego a la suya y hizo su rutina diaria:_

-Ya llegue mama_ -Dijo Adrian dirijiendose a su madre_

-Bien Hijo quieres de comer? _-Pregunto su mama_

-No ma, gracias comí en la escuela_ -Dijo adrian, dirigiéndose a su cuarto._

_Una vez en su cuarto dejo sus cosas en un lado, y prendió su laptop_

-Ok, a hacer la tarea, pero antes... Facebook, facebook, faceebooookkk... ok creo que estoy enfermo_ -Dijo el enfermo de Adrian xD_

{Bueno a ponerme de acuerdo con los chicos para la fiesta} _-Penso adrian_

_-Una vez que termino de ponerse de acuerdo con sus amigos, y de ver las noticias en facebook, como, Peña nieto lo arruina de nuevo, Karen se compro ropa, El gobierno oculta cosas, y muchas cosas mas_

-Que aburrido, haber que hay en youtube _-Dijo adrian dispuesto a cerrar facebook, y abrir youtube_

{De acuerdo veamos, mas visitas, top del dia, que es esto? "SAVE YOUR LIFE, SEE NOW, BEFORE TO VIDEO IT REMOVED", ok tiene 3 millones de visitas y mas likes que dislikes, no creo que sea una tontería, haber según google traductor dice "Salva tu vida, ve ahora, antes de que el vídeo se elimine" ok haber que tal} _-Pensó adrian abriendo el video_

{Ok esta en ingles, deja le pongo los subtitulos} _-Penso Adrian_

-Buenas tardes a todos _-La persona que aparecía tenia un pasamontañas y su voz había sido editada para ocultar su identidad_

-Este es un mensaje departe de una persona de la nasa, -_Mostró su tarjeta a la cámara, censurando su nombre su código de empleado y su foto_

-Soy un empleado de la NASA, les traigo un mensaje importante, Algo se acerca a la tierra, no no es un extraterrestre ni un meteorito, al parecer es una masa, no se sabe si es un gas o alguna otra cosa, simplemente se esta acercando, es cuestión de días que llegue a la tierra, los gobiernos saben de esto, pero lo han estado ocultando, para que no se desate el pánico, pero es mejor eso a que mueran millones de personas, denme una semana, tan solo una semana les pido, si no a pasado nada en esta semana, fui un vil mentiroso, yo se que no lo soy y les estoy pidiendo que me creean, no todas las personas tienen Internet, asi que les agradecería que compartieran el mensaje, esta cosa que se este acercando no tiene una velocidad determinada, viaja rapido pero aveces lento, asi que puede llegar en cualquier momento. Cuando llegue el día, ocultense eviten contacto con el exterior, no salgan, de sus casas. -Se escucho un ruido de una puerta, y se corto el video

-Wooow, no mames _-Dijo Adrian algo impactado_

_Rápidamente Agarro el link del vídeo, abrió su facebook, y se lo paso por chat a su amigo Alejando, que a el comúnmente le gustaban ese tipo de cosas_

-Oye we, no mames mira, el vídeo tu que piensas _-Le escribió Adrian a Ale_

_-Tardo un poco en contestar, pero estaba respondiendo_

-Cual we, esta mal tu link _-Contesto Alejandro_

{Ehhh, se lo di mal?... espera, no mames...} -_Pensó Adrian_

.

.

.

-Borraron el vídeo? _-Susurro Adrian aun mas impactado_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fin del capitulo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les Gusto?

Estamos con el mundo humano aun, así que no se preocupen, Equestria y todas y todos los que viven hay aparecerán, pero puede que sea a partir de capitulo, así empezamos

Posdata: Me jodí 2 veces escribiendo el capitulo, lo escribi 2 veces entero por que en una cerré la pagina sin grabar, y en otra se me apago el pc, xDDD, bueno gracias y dejen sus reviews :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2: La Fiesta

Hola a todos bronies, ya vieron el documental bronie? yo no xD.

Hubo cambios en las señales, ver el capitulo 1 al inicio para mas info

Bueno gracias a los 2 nuevos followers, se les agradece :D, y a CroryCrowel por los consejos que me dio.

En fin sin mas detalles continuamos

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_-Adrian se encontraba en su laptop escribiendo_

-Oye we, no mames mira, el vídeo tu que piensas _-Le escribió Adrian a Ale_

_-Tardo un poco en contestar, pero estaba respondiendo_

-Cual we, esta mal tu link _-Contesto Alejandro_

{Ehhh, se lo di mal?... espera, no mames...} -_Pensó Adrian_

.

.

.

-Borraron el vídeo? _-Susurro Adrian aun mas impactado_

-Ok we, estoy algo asustado, borraron el vídeo, incluso el vídeo se titulaba "velo antes de que lo borren"_ -Le escribió Adrian a Alejandro_

-Ah lo a deber borrado el mismo autor, o que se yo, quizá les jugo una broma _-Le respondió Alejandro_

-No creo, es que mira te explico lo que decía el wey que salia en el video _-Contesto Adrian, y comenzó a describir por el chat todo lo que vio en el vídeo, y una vez termino..._

-...y se escucho un ruido y como que dejo de grabar el we_ -Dijo Adrian terminando el relato_

-Pues no esta de menos creer, dijo una semana no?, pues tu tranquilo si llegamos ver algo fuera de lo común en el cielo, pues ya sabemos que hacer _-Respondió Alejandro_

-Si, dijo una semana, espero y no pase nada, _-Contesto Adrian_

-Sale, pues bueno me tengo que ir Adri, hay nos vemos _-Termino Ale, desconectándose de facebook._

_Una vez terminaron de hablar, Adrian se puso a jugar xbox y después de un rato se dispuso a dormir pero a pesar de todo no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el vídeo._

_Al día siguiente..._

-Ahhhh..._ -Bostezo Adrian._

_-_Vale iré a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre al fin y acabo que..._-Adrian se quedo callado y poniendo una cara de "_O.O_"_

.

.

MIERDAA! _-Grito Adrian Enojado y preocupado a la vez_

Olvide hacer la tarea, joder y era mucha, estúpido vídeo..._-Termino de decir Adrian, mientras se paraba de la cama rápidamente y prendía su laptop._

_Y bueno así era la vida de Adrian, muy poco organizado y en fin después de hacer su tarea, y desayunar, y otros deberes que tenia pendientes se fue apurado a la escuela que a pesar de vivir cerca de ella siempre se iba tarde._

{Bueno amenos llegue a tiempo} _-Pensó Adrian, mientras iba a su lugar._

_Después de saludar a todos sus amigos llego el profesor._

-Buenas Tardes chicos, lamento el retraso estaba en la dirección _-Grito el profesor_

-Oye we... _-Dijo Adrian a Uriel_

-Que paso? _-Le contesto Uriel_

-Se equivoco el maestro otra vez, que wey _-Respondió Adrian_

-Por que we? _-Pregunto Uriel_

-pss nos toca mañana en la primera clase, no hoy. _-Contesto Adrian_

-Ehmm, adrian, mañana es mi cumpleaños, y mi cumpleaños cae en sábado _-Dijo Uriel_

-Espera, entonces... Traje lo del jueves... Ahhh que Estupidez... _-Dijo Adrian_

_Y todos los que escucharon empezaron a burlarse._

{Primero la tarea y luego traigo otras cosas, que pésimo día, joder} _-Pensó Adrian mientras ignoraba las burlas._

_Terminaron las clases, y todos se fueron a sus casas corriendo ya que se acercaba una tormenta._

-Hay nos vemos Adrian _-Dijo Alejandro despidiéndose y echándose a correr_

{Pues realmente me da igual mojarme es mas me gusta la lluvia yeeeh}_ - Pensó Adrian, mientras cruzaba la calle y entrar a su casa_

{Pero pinches nubes se tardan en dejar caer el agua, ya me...}

BOOOOMMMMM!

_-Adrian se dio la vuelta espantado, solo para ver un gran relámpago pero este no era normal, este era mas grande en todos los sentidos, tanto el ancho, como el sonido que produjo,y este tardo 3 segundos en desaparecer, este rayo era color celeste._

-No jodas, que genial fue eso, aunque sigo esperando la lluvia_ -Dijo Adrian en voz baja pero algo eufórico, pero algo raro paso, el cielo comenzó a despegarse, y dio paso a la poca luz del sol que había._

{Ah pinche clima puto} _-Pensó adrian retomando su camino._

_Al llegar a casa se encontró con su hermano mayor y su madre._

-Waaa? ehmm hola ya llegue_ -Dijo Adrian algo tímido_

-Oh hermano, holaa! _-Dijo el Hermano de Adrian, de Estatura 1,82 _**/si, yo soy mas grande/**_ Cuerpo marcado, delgado, Piel clara, Pelo quebrado/chino, oscuro, un poco largo, ojos verdes oscuro_

-Hola chris, y que haciendo por aquí? _-Pregunto Adrian_

-Namas pasando a visitar, vengo de la casa de mi abue, le dije que mañana venga aquí, que les tengo noticias _-Contesto christian con una sonrisa_

-oh ya, pues mañana no voy a poder, tengo una fiesta, a la que ir _-Dijo Adrian un poco inseguro_

-oh vale, a ti te puedo decir cuando regreses _-contesto Christian._

_Una vez terminaron las presentaciones, Adrian se dispuso a subir y ah organizarse para mañana, despues ceno, hizo su tarea, se puso a jugar xbox y se fue a dormir._

_._

_Al Día Siguiente, Adrian se levanto, tendió su cama, después fue a desayunar, se dio una ducha, y finalmente se preparo para irse a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uriel, se llevo dinero y su celular, y se dispuso a salir pero no sin antes de avisar que ya se iba._

-Adios nos vemos alrato -Dijo Adrian en un tono elevado_  
_

-Sale hijo cuídate, Hay por cualquier cosa nos hablas -Contesto su Madre.

-Vale, oye Adrian, una cosa... Porfa trata de llegar antes de las 7 de la noche, vale? -Dijo Christian preguntando.

-okay, no creo que este mucho tiempo hay -Respondio Adrian

-Vale, entonces cuidate -Contesto Christian

-Vale, nos vemos, -Dijo Adrian algo feliz, para salir de casa y ir directo a la casa de Uriel.

El camino no era largo, vivía a 10 minutos caminando, en linea recta, para luego entrar en una calle sin salida, y de las muchas casas que había esta se encontraba al final de la calle.

Al llegar Adrian toco la puerta

Toc toc.

Se abre la puerta mostrando a uriel

-Vaya pense que no vendrias, eres el ultimo -Dijo Uriel con un tono burlon

-Ah no me voy a perder esta fiesta, Bueno mas que fiesta parece reunión, somos pocos jaja -Contesto Adrian tratando de opacar el tono burlón de uriel.

/Narrado por Adrian/

Al entrar ya todos estaban adentro, uriel estaba jugando guitar hero en su computadora, javier esperando su turno para jugar, mientras jessica y alejandro veían la tele con botanas, estaban pasando "1000 maneras de morir" al llegar yo me les uní a ver la tele y esperar mi turno en el guitar, que por desgracia solo tenia una guitarra, y bueno después de un rato, Uriel quito el juego de guitar hero, y conecto su computadora a su televisión, y después poner el juego de slender, cerraron las cotinas para tener un buen ambiente, jugamos uriel y yo que en si eramos los que mas jugaban videojuegos, y bueno a pesar de eso dio mucho miedo, hasta en una de esas del miedo nadie quiso acercarse a la computadora por miedo a algún screamer, pero bueno, después vimos una película en la tele desde Internet, duro demasiado y quedo inconclusa, no me gusto Hunger Games 2, ya al terminar la película uriel se le ocurrió abrir las cortinas, para ver que ya estaba oscuro.

/Narrador normal/

{Mierda, a que horas son?}_ -Pensó Adrian algo preocupado, y este saco su celular para ver la hora._

_._

_._

-No me chinges ya son las 8:30 _-Dijo Adrian aun mas preocupado_

-Que pasa? tenias que irte antes? _-Pregunto javier._

-Si we, namas me dieron chanse hasta las 7:00 _-Respondio Adrian_

-Pues en si ya es tarde y creo que ya no hay nada que hacer mejor ya nos vamos _-Dijo Alejandro_

-Sale pues no hay problema, lo importante es que estuvo chido, _-Dijo Uriel_

-En fin, ya hay que apurarnos antes de que... esperen alguien escucha eso _-Dijo Alejandro con un tono de duda_

_Se empezó a escuchar una sirena, una sirena de amenaza nuclea_r.

-Hay wey, ya se esta haciendo silent hill afuera _-Dijo Uriel burlandose del __problema_

-No seas idiota, esas solo suenan cuando hay una amenaza nuclear _-Dijo Adrian, __asustado_

-Oigan hay que ver que pasa, no vaya ser que si vaya a caer algo, rápido_ -Dijo Jessica Preocupada._

_Una vez afuera pudieron ver movimiento del ejercito y la marina mexicana por las calles, tomaban a la gente y la subían en camiones, uno de estos militares volteo a ver a los chicos, los señalo y grito, -POR HAYA! -Los demás militares al recibir la señal fueron y subieron a Adrian y los demás a un camión, Adrian no quería subir, quería volver a casa, pero no quiso poner resistencia, y al subir al camión pudo ver por la parte trasera el cielo, y desde hay se pudo ver una pequeña mancha verde que mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas se expandía._

-Oye -_Dijo Alejandro dirigiéndose a Adrian, este volteo y Alejandro continuo:_

-Esta pasando lo del video no?

-Me temo que si _-Dijo Adrian_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Que pasara? A donde los llevaran?, que estará sucediendo? Estas leyendo esto con una voz estúpida?**

**Descubrelo**** en el próximo episodio**

**Y una vez mas gracias por pasarte por este fic, espero continuar con su apoyo =)**

**Y recuerden el capitulo 4 empezaremos con Equestria & EveryPony así que paciencia, :D**


	3. Chapter 3: El Bunker

**Bueno gente ya 3 followers y 2 reviews, sigan apoyando si les gusta dejen su review opinando y que les gustaria que pasara en el siguiente episodio asi me doy mas ideas, en fin gracias...**

**Porcierto me entere por los fics reconditos que hay otro Adrian, rondando por fanfiction xD, sea lo que sea, nada que ver este Adrian con los otros, asi que un saludo al otro creador y notese que no sabia de su existencia hasta apenas ahora. u.u bueno continuemos...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 3: Bunker**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Oye -_Dijo Alejandro dirigiéndose a Adrian, este volteo y Alejandro continuo:_

-Esta pasando lo del vídeo no?

-Me temo que si _-Dijo Adrian_

_Adrian y sus amigos, y otras personas estaban en la parte trasera de el camión este no tenia una puerta ni nada, que les impidiera salir, solo que este estaba protegido por 2 militares, era imposible escapar, los camiones se dirigían hacia el sur, dirigiéndose a la capital de mexico el DF._

-We ya viste, es gran nube verde_ -Dijo javier con un tono de miedo, y ala vez señalando la antigua mancha verde que ya tenia un tamaño considerable, aproximadamente de una nube, solamente que este estaba a una altura mucho mayor_

-{Diablos, tengo que hablar con mi familia, haber tratare de hablar por mi celular a mis padres, espero estén bien} _-Penso Adrian, sacando su celular y llamando a sus padres._

-Vamos... vamos..._ -Susurraba adrian perdiendo la paciencia_

-El numero que usted marco no existe o esta fuera de servicio... _-Respondiendo la contestadora_

-Mierda!{Es el único numero que tengo, diooos}-_Pensó Adrian_

-Estas bien _-Se escucho a Uriel decir mientras veía a jessica_

-ehmm?... ahh... no es nada _-Respondio ella, se le veían lagrimas en los ojos._

-Jessica, estamos juntos en esto, ya veras que tu familia y las de nosotros estarán bien, vamos... tu no te preocupes estoy seguro que los veremos a donde nos lleven estos camiones -_Dijo uriel, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a jessica_

-{Esto se esta mal, muy mal}_ -Pensaba Adrian, mientras veia sus contactos en su telefono_

-y esto? _-Susurro Adrian, mientras que veia uno de sus contactos de su celular_

-{Llama si estas bien Adrian?, yo cuando coloque este numero?}_-Penso Adrian, y sin cuestionarse se dispuso a llamar._

TIIIII...TIIIII...TIIIII...-Bueno, Adrian? _-Respondió una voz que Adrian reconoció al instante._

-Christian? _-Respondió Adrian,_

-Ufff Gracias a dios estas bien, Mira no se donde estes pero suponiendo que llamaste devo suponer que estas a salvo._ -Dijo Christian con un tono de Alivio_

-Si, y mis padres, mi abuela, david**/Hermano menor de Adrian/** todos estan bien? _-Pregunto Adrian preocupado_

-Si todos estan aqui a salvo, te dije que vinieras a las 7 a casa, estarias con nosotros, pero bueno almenos estas bien _-Respondio Christian algo enojado_

-Lo se, lo siento se me fue el tiempo, ya cuando vi era muy tarde, en fin y donde estan? _-Pregunto Adrian de nuevo_

-Llegamos a un bunker, esta por la capital de mexico, y tu donde andas?_ -Contesto Christian_

-Pues apenas vamos en camino, no creo que..

-MIERDA ESTA COSA SE VIENE SOBRE NOSOTROS _-Se escucho uno de los militares de atras_

-Que fue eso Adrian?_ -Pregunto Christian por el cel?_

-Oh dios mio no puede ser. _-Dijo Uriel Aterrado_

-Noooooo... _-Grito Jessica._

-No se que pase déjame ver... oh mierda _-Dijo Adrian con el teléfono en el oído mientras se asomaba a ver el cielo. Al parecer la mancha verde empezó a tomar una velocidad sumamente rápida, bajando a la tierra en tan solo segundos, se veían como esta niebla verde sumamente espesa se tragaba los camiones que estaban atrás de el de adrian._

BOOOOM... BOOOOOOM..._ -Se escucharon explosiones conforme la niebla atrapaba a los camiones._

Aaaahhhhhh, _-Se escuchaban gritos por todos partes, el pánico estaba en todos lados, se veía gente correr, una de estas tropezó y cuando la niebla lo atrapo se pudo observar como la niebla hacia que la gente, se retorciera de dolor, y se hiciera polvo a final de cuentas._

-DIOOOS! _-GRITO ADRIAN POR EL TELÉFONO_

-ADRIAN! DIME QUE SUCEDE _-Grito Christian desesperado_

-La gente se desvanece al tocar la niebla,y los camiones están explotando... espera que es eso que se escucha? _-Pregunto adrian, al escuchar un sonido que provenía de la llamada_

-Oh, es una alarma, dicen que bajemos al ultimo piso de este bunker, Adrian, mira voy a colgar que al parecer andan quitando aparatos electrónicos, sea lo que sea te regreso la llamada una vez sea seguro llamarte, Cuidate bro. _-Dijo Christian colgando el teléfono._

-Sale, chao cuídate _-Dijo adrian para colgar el telefono, dar media vuelta y ver el caos que había en el camión. Al parecer la neblina ya habia dejado de avanzar rapido._

-Chicos, estan bien? _-Dijo Adrian dirgiendose a sus amigos._

-Joder, Adrian con quien hablabas?_ -Pregunto Alejandro?_

-Era mi hermano, lo llevaron a el y ami familia a un bunker, pero dijeron que estaban bajando a la gente al ultimo piso de el tal bunker y colgó.

-Bueno supongo que estaremos a salvo hay _-Respondio Alejandro_

-ESPERA! DIJISTE QUE EMPEZARON A BAJAR A LA GENTE?_ -Pregunto uno de los militares!_

-Si, que? que sucede?

-Mierda, si no llegamos rápido nos dejaran afuera. _-Dijo su compañero del militar. El otro militar asentio mientras se acercaba a la cabina delantera del conductor, y empezó a susurrarle. al volver, el camión tomo un desvió y empezó a tomar mayor velocidad._

-Que pasa?, a donde nos llevan? _-Pregunto Alejandro a los Militares_

-Chico, si estan bajando a la gente es por que cerraran el bunker y no dejaran entrar a nadie mas, veras esta niebla sea lo que sea, cubrira a la tierra por completo, y esta dejara la tierra en meses. asi que veras el bunker que esta en la capital esta conformado por 4 pisos, todos estan bajo la tierra, estos bunkers soportan aproximadamente hasta ocho cientas mil personas, doscientos mil por cada bunker, pero en fin eso no importa, lo que importa es que cerraran todo acceso al exterior para evitar que este gas entre._ -Explico el Militar_

-Vale entiendo, pero por que el ultimo piso? _-Pregunto Uriel?_

-No tenemos ni idea, pero es una orden _-Dijo el militar_

-Llegamos en 2 minutos_ -Se escucho desde la cabina._

-No tenemos 2 minutos, acelera todo lo que puedas! _-Grito el otro militar. El coche empezo a tomar una velocidad aun mayor. Al llegar se podía observar la cantidad de gente que había, eran miles o incluso millones._

{Estas son mas de 200,000 mil personas, no todos entraran, estoy seguro de eso}_ -Penso Adrian y se acerco a hablar con el militar_

-Son muchas personas como se supone que entraremos a un bunker de 200,000 mil personas?_ -Pregunto Adrian al Militar_

-Pues veras, solo te diré que un militar tiene sus beneficios. Una vez llegemos tomaremos un elevador que nos llevara hasta el ultimo piso del bunker, eso si, este es el unico acceso que dejaran abierto almenos hasta que la niebla llega al bunker. _-Dijo el militar Confiado_

-Eso suena bien, muchas gracias_ -Contesto Adrian._

-Hemos llegado, rápido bajen _-Se escucho el militar en la parte delantera del coche._

_Todos se dispusieron a bajar y siguieron al que parecía ser el líder de la tropa, quien los llevo a un elevador muy grande a su parecer. El ultimo en entrar fue adrian, quien antes de entrar se tomo la molestia de ver hacia donde se suponía que estaba la niebla, la cual de la nada, tomo una velocidad impresionante, en tan solo 10 segundos ya estaba en el bunker, Adrian se dio cuenta de esto y entro al elevador rápidamente._

-DIOS, LA NIEBLA YA ESTA AQUI! _-Grito adrian_

-Que? Si hace unos momentos estaba algo lejos de nosotros _-Respondio Uriel_

-Tomo una velocidad impresionante y ya esta en la base _-Dijo Adrian_

{Todas esas personas esperando entrar al bunker y... ahora están... MIERDA!} _-Penso Adrian. Mientras bajaba el elevador al ultimo piso. Al llegar se abrieron las puertas y tras ellas se encontraba una persona(Vestía de traje, Media 1.80, 50 años, Pelo corto oscuro con canas, peinado hacia atras, Ojos cafes, barba de candado oscuro, al igual se le notaban canas)... esta tenia varios militares a sus lados y de repente._

-Señor Presidente -_Dijieron los 3 militares que nos acompañaban mientras hacian el tipico saludo militar al presidente_

-Bienvenidos! _-Dijo el Presidente_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Woooww, El presidente,**

**Que sucedera ahora que estan a salvo de la niebla?**

**Que ocurrira en el bunker?**

**Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio, en el cual entraremos al mundo de Equestria!**

**Dejen su review comentando que piensan que pasara, como creen que Adrian entre a Equestria, bueno gracias por seguir el fic, Hasta la siguiente **


	4. Chapter 4: El Presdiente

**Buenas a todos aqui su buen amigo OrioN, que ya con 4 reviews 4 followers les trae el capitulo 4... nah pero no todo son 4 :C tengo 1 favorito nomas :c pero igual se aprecia :D**

**En fin sin mas les dejo el capitulo 4**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 4: El Presidente**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ El elevador bajaba al ultimo piso. Al llegar se abrieron las puertas y tras ellas se encontraba una persona(Vestía de traje, Media 1.80, 50 años, Pelo corto oscuro con canas, peinado hacia atrás, Ojos cafes, barba de candado oscuro, al igual se le notaban canas)... esta tenia varios militares a sus lados y de repente._

-Señor Presidente -_Dijieron los 3 militares que nos acompañaban mientras hacian el tipico saludo militar al presidente_

-Bienvenidos! _-Dijo el Presidente_

{Presidente?, el no se parece en nada a nuestro presidente, quien rayos es?} -Penso Adrian viendo al Presidente con intriga

-Veo que trajieron compañia -Dijo el Presidente con un tono de superioridad

-Asi es señor Presidente, gracias a estos chicos estamos vivos. -Contesto el Militar que nos acompañaba

-Bueno pasen, que tenemos que cerrar este elevador, chicos ustedes sigan por el pasillo, los llevara a donde están todos los sobrevivientes. -Dijo el Presidente

-Vale gracias señor -Dijo Alejandro con un tono amistoso. y el y sus amigos y otros sobrevivientes que los acompañaban atravezaron el pasillo

-Ok ahora estamos a salvo, que genial no lo creen, si que ah sido una gran experiencia -Dijo Javier con un tono de animo

-No digas eso, no sabes si tu familia esta bien -Dijo Jessica con un tono de enojo y tristesa ala vez

-Jessi, yo tengo fe en que están bien, no son tan tontos para quedarse mirando el caos sin hacer nada.

-Espero y tengas razón.

**/Narrado por Adrian/**

_-Caminábamos por el pasillo, la verdad que era algo grande, pero mientras caminábamos, logre escuchar la conversación de 2 de los otros supervivientes que nos acompañaban, en todo el viaje no interactuamos con ninguno de ellos, debo decir que si mis amigos no les hablaban pues yo menos, pero bueno logre escuchar algo:_

-Estas seguro que es por aquí donde callo.

-Pude verlo desde el edificio donde vivía mi madre, fue por esta zona.

-Vale pero pues que suerte, yo nunca eh visto como cae uno.

-Pues ya vez, solo me gusto por su tono de color. ya que casi me caigo por la ventana al escucharlo jaja.

-Que gay eh.

_-No lograba entenderles bien, pero bueno habíamos terminado de cruzar el pasillo, y salimos de aquel pasillo para entrar a una gran plazuela, una plazuela subterránea todo el piso estaba pavimentado, aunque con rastros de tierra, que como no haberlos al parecer todo el techo era tierra y rocas, pero esto no nos impresiono, lo que nos impresiono fue la enorme cantidad de gente que había, imposible contarlos, y bueno me sentí raro ya que al salir del pasillo la poca gente que nos vio, por poca me refiero a miles, se nos quedo mirando ya después volvieron a sus asuntos pero de repente logre escuchar de entre la tanta gente._

-JAVIER!

_-Era la voz de una mujer mayor, al parecer era la madre de javier que corria hacia el, javier al notarlo, decidio alcanzar a su madre para abrazarse._

-Chicos que les parece si vamos a buscar a nuestros padres. _-Escuche decir a Alejandro_

_-Todos asentimos y nos dispusimos a buscar a nuestras familias, Uriel acompaño a jessica por si las dudas._

_Yo por mi parte empece a buscar por las orillas, no encontraba nada todos eran desconocidos para mi, ni una sola cara familiar, así que recordé el teléfono, dah por que no lo utilice antes... pero en fin metí la mano en mi bolsa para encontrarme con aire, si con aire..._

**/Narrador Normal/**

**-**Mi teléfono?, oh diablos _-Dijo Adrian mientras esculcaba cada uno de sus bolsos._

{Diablos diablos, esto esta mal, donde lo deje}_-Pensaba_

-Que buscas? _-Pregunto una voz atrás de el_

-Creo que perdí mi celular, no lo habrá visto? _-Respondió Arian mientras volteaba a ver de quien se trataba._

...

-Aaaa, Christian, pff, menos mal _-Dijo Adrian_

-Sip, vente te llevare con nuestros padres, mi abuela y David -Dijo Adrian con un tono de alegria

_Al llegar toda su familia recibió a Adrian con alegría, su abuela estaba muy preocupada, y al verlo se lleno de alegría, toda la familia ya estaba reunida..._

.

_Empezaron a escucharse varios pasos...Entraron varios militares por cada una de las puertas, por lo menos 20 por cada puerta, todos armados, y las puertas por donde vinieron se cerraron, haciendo imposible salir de la gran plazuela._

_Había__ un balcón arriba de la entrada donde habían entrado Adrian y los demás. en ese gran balcón salio El Presidente con un micrófono._

-Tranquilos, no se alarmen, y no cometan ninguna estupidez, miren ustedes fueron los únicos supervivientes de mexico, ustedes fueron los que mayor suerte tuvieron, bueno pero ahora Dejemos algo en claro.

.

.

ESTO YA NO ES MEXICO, YA NO HABRA MAS LEYES DE ESA CONSTITUCION, AHORA LAS UNICAS LEYES QUE HABRA, SERAN LAS QUE YO DIGA

Así que gente no hagan nada malo, SI QUIEREN VIVIR TENDRÁN QUE TRABAJAR, SI TRABAJAN SE LES PAGARA CON ALIMENTO, Y AQUEL QUE NO QUIERA TRABAJAR, MORIRÁ

_-La gente empezaba a abuchear, una persona agarro una roca y decidió aventársela al presidente. El presidente lo noto y la agarro con la mano sin ninguna dificultad._

-Dije, NO COMETAN NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ... ATRAPENLO.

_-Militares fueron y capturaron al sujeto que había lanzado la roca, y lo separaron de la multitud._

-Bueno gente, esto es lo que pasa SI COMETEN UNA ESTUPIDEZ, O NO ESTÁN DISPUESTOS A TRABAJAR...Fuego!

_-los militares balearon al chico y después lo sacaron de la plazuela._

-Alguien mas? No?, genial... ahora déjenme Proseguir. Los trabajos, El unico trabajo sera minar, si alguien se le descubre descanzando, MUERE. asi que espero ganarme su desprecio, TENEMOS COMIDA SUFICIENTE PARA VIVIR 3 Años, por algo los bajamos aqui, los 3 Primeros bunkers estan llenos de comida

Y no se desperdiciara en gente que no nos sirva para nada. Claro no soy tan mala gente, a las personas mayores de edad trabajaran preparando la comida así que tranquilos estas las considero mayores después de los 60 años.

Bueno gente se dividirán los equipos en gentes de 100 personas, a cada grupo se les dará una mina para que empiezan a escarbar, así que mucha suerte a todos.

_-Termino diciendo el presidente, para salir del balcón. Mucha gente estaba en shock por lo del sujeto, la demás gente no tuvo de otra mas que hacer lo que dijo el presidente._

**=======1 MES DESPUÉS=======**

**/Narrado por Adrian/ /Aquí viene mucha información ya que si me extiendo mas tardaría hasta 3 capítulos mas en redactar todo, cosas que son muy aburridas así que les resumo, si no llegaran a entender algo comentarlo :c /**

_No tuvimos de otra mas que seguir las ordenes del Presidente, era eso o morir, según yo ya habrían muerto cientos o incluso miles, pero bueno continuando tuvimos la suerte de que podíamos hacer nuestro propio grupo de 100 personas entre los cuales eran mi familia, javier y su madre, la familia de alejandro, la familia de jessica, y bueno desgraciadamente uriel nunca encontró a su familia, pero el no lo tomo a mal, nunca fue unido hacia ellos, en si era muy independiente pero siempre estuvo alado de jessica, y continuando con el grupo, se unieron varias familias al grupo. En todo este mes conocí a mas chicos y chicas, eran buena onda bueno hasta donde había llegado a conocerlas, ya que no tenia mucho tiempo para platicar ya que teníamos que o escarbar, no sabíamos cual era el motivo, pero de la pequeña cueva que nos habían dado en todo el mes lo convertimos en un gran túnel y de ese gran túnel que ya habíamos hecho, decidimos en hacer multituneles mas pequeños para dividirnos en equipos de 2 personas haciendo un total de 50 multituneles pero bueno El Señor Jhonatan quien lo elegimos como el líder de nuestro grupo,(Altura 1,75, Piel morena, un poco gordo, era calvo, y tenia barba y bigote) a pesar de su apariencia que intimidaba era buena gente. y bueno a todos mis amigos les toco equipo entre ellos y bueno yo que sobraba me toco con una chica, se llamaba Montserrat (Media 1.70, delgada, piel clara, ojos azul oscuro, Pelo lacio y castaño era algo largo.) ella era menos tímida que yo, pero igual trataba de no socializar mucho, pero creo que le caí bien. y bueno hoy en día, llevamos un buen avance en la cueva que nos toco minar._

/Narrador Normal/

-Oye a que horas son?_ -Pregunto Adrian tratando de bromearle a Montserrat. Esta volteo a verlo poniendo cara de "¬¬"_

-jajaja, bromeo._ -Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa_

_-_No molestes jaja, oye tengo hambre, creo que ya nos ganamos nuestra comida del día_ -Dijo montse con una __sonrisa_

-Tienes razón, si quieres adelantate, ahorita te alcanzo, tengo que quitar esta gran roca _-Contesto Adrian._

-Vale te espero haya, te aparto tu lugar si quieres. _-Dijo montse_

-Ok, gracias _-Respondió Adrian mientras trataba de quitar una gran roca, como vio que no salia empujándola decidió picarla, tardo un poco para que empezara a romperse, pero al darle un golpe esta se partió mostrando luz del otro lado, Adrian tenia curiosidad de que rayos era esa luz, pico la gran roca hasta que era posible ver que había del otro lado... al parecer tenia la apariencia de un bosque, Adrian no entendía, pero viendo que no había ninguna niebla pensó que no era peligroso y se dispuso a picar hasta que pudiera pasar, una vez pico lo suficiente se dispuso a entrar._

-Bien es hora de salir de este lugar recibir los rayos del sol, que estoy esperando. _-Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo para después lanzarse hacia fuera de la cueva._

_Al caer del otro lado algo hizo que no pudiera maniobrar bien y cayera mal._

-AAAAUCH! _-Grito Adrian_

-Mierda que paso, auch no siento mis dedos, espero y no..._-Dijo adrian mientras veia una de sus manos_

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MIS DEDOS, DONDE ESTÁN, ESPERA... que esto? se parece lo que tienen los caballos. espera un segundo..._-Dijo adrian para girar su cabeza y ver su cuerpo._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOY UN CABALLO, DIOOOOOOOS! espera... soy un caballo Azul, AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh _-Dijo Adrian Asustado_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA**

**Ok este capitulo es el mas largo hasta el momento, espero y les haiga gustado, y si resumi lo de un mes es para no aburrirlos :)**

**dejen sus reviews de que piensan que sera lo primero que haga Adrian estando hay, Cual de las Main 6 se encontrara primero y por supuesto que les gustaria que pasara en la historia! **

**En el proximo capitulo dejo la descripcion de este OC... Y mas revelaciones, de como por ejemplo como diablos se hizo un corsel de la nada, etc ya veran :D**


	5. Chapter 5: El Camino a otro Mundo

**Pues antes que nada ,muchas gracias ya somos 5 followers y estoy viendo mucha respuesta en todos ustedes gracias por sus reviews me motivan mucho :D... y me agrada que les agrade xD**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 5: El camino a otro Mundo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MIS DEDOS, DONDE ESTÁN, ESPERA... que esto? se parece lo que tienen los caballos. espera un segundo..._-Dijo adrian para girar su cabeza y ver su cuerpo._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOY UN CABALLO, DIOOOOOOOS! espera... soy un caballo Azul, AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh _-Dijo Adrian Asustado_

Okay, okay, tranquilo, puede que ya haya muerto por respirar la niebla y volví a nacer como un corsel. Quisa fue eso... okay solo tengo que aprender a caminar y listo. _-Dijo Adrian mientras intentaba pararse sobre sus 4 patas._

-De acuerdo... muy bien ya estoy de pie... okay hora solo tengo que aprender a caminar. Haber intentemos... Buaaaahh! -Grito Adrian mientras se tropezaba

**/Punto de vista de ?/**

{Solo me falta conseguir un par de Bayas venenosas y listo. Estas las habia visto cerca del lago}

-Buuaaaaahh!

-Eh? Que fue eso? {El sonido vino detras de esos arbustos, ire aver que pasa}

-Ella movió uno de los arbustos para poder ver un Unicornio azul con crin y cola color: Gris oscura y Pezuñas color carne.

**/Punto de vista de Adrian/**

{Bien esto no va muy bien, a este paso no llegare a ningun lado... literalmente jajaja, ok mejor dejo de pensar tonterias} -Penso Adrian

SCRSHHH! -Se escucho un arbusto y se veia que alguien salida de hay.

-Ok ahora si lo vi todo, una cebra punk, {ok no se donde estoy pero esto esta muy loco}.

-Punk?, oye chico que haces en este bosque? no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?

-{Y HABLA!, NO MAMES} -Woow, puedes hablar!

-Ehmm, si supongo, donde has estado viviendo chico? en esa cueva? -Pregunto la cebra con un tono molesto

-Ehmmm de echo... nah que va {Ok piensa algo inteligente, oh ya se} vivo por haya... -Respondio apuntando a una direccion aleatoria.

-En Ponyville? Bueno vente hay que salir de aqui, que ya esta amaneciendo -Contesto la cebra.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto a eso... digamos que no puedo caminar -Dijo Adrian, con un tono de preocupacion y pena

-Pues debo suponer que pasaste por la "Broma venenosa" o alguna otra cosa para que no puedas caminar, mira mi casa no esta lejos, dejare unos remedios en mi cabaña y volveré por ti con una pequeña carretilla.

-Vale yo estare en esa cueva esperando, justo hay -Dijo Adrian Apuntando con una de sus patas a la cueva

-Ok chico ya vuelvo... y atodo esto como te llamas? -Pregunto la cebra con un poco de intriga

-Mi nombre es Adrian, y el tuyo?

-Adrian, que raro nombre... nunca lo habia escuchado, pero bueno yo soy Zecora, y bueno ya vengo chico -Dijo zecora mientras se retiraba

{De acuerdo que yo sepa mi nombre no es raro, el de ella si es raro, ok creo que estoy enloqueciendo} -Penso Adrian

-MIERDA!{Olvide que montse me esperaria para cenar... pero si aqui esta amaneciendo... ok nada tiene sentido ahora, pero igual no puedo ir con montse siendo un caballo, mejor me quedo en la cueva} -Penso Adrian mientras intentaba entrar de regreso a la cueva.

-Auch! mi dedo maldita roca... espera... mi dedo! es la primera vez que me gusta verlo sangrar -Dijo adrian contento

{Suppongo que al salir mi cuerpo se transforma en un caballo, asi que mejor tapo el lugar pondre rocas aqui para que no se vea ninguna luz} -Penso mientras agarraba un par de rocas para tapar la entrada, asi que una vez que no habia rastro de luz salio corriendo hacia el comedor donde se encontraria con Montserrat.

-Tardaste demasiado, que estabas haciendo? -Pregunto Montserrat

{Sera mejor que tenga ocultado eso por ahora}-Pues estaba terminando de picar y me lastime el dedo -Contesto Adrian mientras le enseñaba el dedo a .Montse

-Ah no es nada, casi ni se ve, pero bueno aqui esta tu comida -Dijo Montse mientras le acercaba un plato de comida

-Vaya se ve rico, gracias -Dijo Adrian y sin mas se dispuso a comer.

Una vez terminaron todos se dispusieron a ir a sus dormitorios, Cada dormitorio eran aproximadamente para 100 personas asi que cada grupo tenia su propio dormitorio. Ya todos hay estaban durmiendo, o bueno al menos la mayoría.

{Ok, no puedo dormir, la curiosidad me mata tengo que volver hay} -Penso Adrian, y sin mas se fue directo ala mina tratando de hacer poco ruido

**/Punto de vista Zecora, hace 1 hora/**

-Ok ya deje todo listo ahora tengo que volver a por ese tal Adrian -Dijo zecora mientras abria la Puerta.

-Hola Zecora! -Se escucharon 2 voces.

-Niñas que hacen ustedes aqui? -Pregunto zecora

-Es Scootaloo, -Dijo AppleBloom

-creo que por error -Dijo Sweetie Belle

-toco una Broma venenosa,

-y sus alas ahora son gigantes

-El también!? -Dijo zecora

-Si, vamos

-No hay tiempo

-Scootaloo necesita ayuda -Decian las dos ponys mientras empujaban a zecora hacia ponyville.

-No, niñas esperen! tengo otra labor! Niñas! -Decia zecora pero no la dejaron y la llevaron hasta scootaloo

**/Punto de vista Zecora - Actualidad/**

-Bueno espero y me dejen en paz por un rato, haber si Adrian sigue en la cueva, creo que se enojara conmigo

**/Punto de vista Adrian/**

-Espero y Zecora no me haya esperado, si fue asi creo que se enojara conmigo

**/Punto de vista Zecora/**

{Bueno solo tengo que pasar por ese arbusto y llego a la cueva}

**/Punto de vista Adrian/**

{Okay solo quito estas rocas y podre salir de la cueva}

**/Punto de vista Zecora/**

{Listo eh llegado}

**/Punto de vista Adrian/**

{Listo rocas fuera, oh mira es zecora}

**/Punto de vista en 3era Persona/**

-Mounstro! que haz hecho con Adrian -Grito Zecora! para soltar la carreta y salir corriendo hacia el para estamparlo.

-Que? pero si yo soy... Mierda, soy un Humano ahora -Susurro Adrian.

Nooo!, ALTO!, yo soy Adrian! -Grito Adrian

-Crees que naci ayer?, Ya veras! -Grito Zecora para atravezar la cueva, y al cruzar zecora perdio el equilibrio y cayo en Adrian.

-AUCH! -Dijieron los dos

-No jodas! , eres humana!

-Que significa jodas?... espera... que dijiste? -Pregunto zecora, y poco despues vio su cuerpo, para quedar en shock.

-Que demonios... -Susurro Zecora.

-Bueno dejame explicarte, cuando entras a la cueva te haces humano, pero cuando sales eres vuelves a ser un caballo, o cebra, lo que seas! -Explico Adrian para asi poner una cara de Alivio en Zecora!

-Uff menos mal, entonces si eres Adrian? -Pregunto zecora

-Pues mira salgamos de esta cueva y averiguemoslo -Respondio Adrian. Una vez salieron zecora volvio a su forma original y Adrian a su forma de Corcel

-Esto jamas lo habia visto antes! es impresionante. -Dijo zecora Asombrada.

-Pues no te juzgo yo tampoco habia visto cebras que hablan en lo que llevo viviendo en La Tierra, quisa la neblina hizo que mutar...

-Oye, no es por nada pero esto es Equestria, no es ninguna Tierra. -Contesto Zecora

-Equestria? -Pregunto Adrian

-Si, pero entonces tu forma original no es la de Pony? -Contesto Zecora devolviendo la pregunta

-No, eso que viste antes no era un mounstro, era yo en mi forma humana, pero descuida no soy peligroso ni nada de eso -Respondio Adrian

-De acuerdo, tengo una teoria, devo suponer que este es un portal tridimensional, un puente de tu mundo a nuestro mundo. -Aclaro Zecora

-Pues asi tiene mas sentido, Pero nesesito mas explicaciones. como se hizo el portal, que hace el portal hay, y lo mas importante por que nuestro mundo con el de ustedes? -Pregunto Adrian

-Pues no te lo puedo contestar, pero te puedo decir algo, ve a Ponyville y busca a la Princesa Twilight, ella te ayudara seguramente. -Dijo Zecora

-Claro, pero oye antes de eso, me podrias enseñar a caminar en 4 patas, soy nuevo en eso jeje -Contesto Adrian algo apenado

-Vale, pero antes tapemos la entrada, no queremos que nadie la vea. -Dijo zecora y asi ambos ayudaron a bloquear la entrada con ramas rocas y demas cosas y despues de eso Zecora le enseño a caminar y trotar en 4 patas a Adrian.

**/1 hora mas tarde/**

-Vale zecora, muchas gracias por todo ire a buscar a esa tal twilight -Dijo Adrian agradeciendo a Zecora

-Sale chico yo me quedo aqui estudiando este portal -Finalizo zecora. y Adrian continuo su rumbo a paso corto aun no era profesional para caminar

-{Debo decir que es comodo caminar asi, bueno seguire las indicaciones de zecora, seguir el camino, al llegar al pueblo buscar una casa que parece arbol enorme.} -Penso Adrian prosiguiendo con el viaje.

-{Oh! un lago!, nunca habia visto un lago tan cristalino. ire a echar un vistaso, sirve que veo mi apariencia} -Penso Adrian desviandose del camino e ir hacia un lago

-Whaaaa!, tengo un cuerno en mi frente, y nunca lo note... -Dijo Adrian Asombrado

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bien chicos Aqui el Capitulo 5, los proximos capitulos seran de explicaicones, y descubrimientos, y obiamente uno que otro caos con las Main 6...**

**Asi que bueno Muchas gracias por leer fic, Dejen sus Reviews y compartanlo con sus amigos Bronies**

**Ah por cierto visiten mi perfil, dejare un link de una pagina de facebook donde subire una portada de cada capitulo y empezare por este**

**Asi que bueno un saludo a todos y...**

**BROOHOOF!**


	6. Chapter 6: El camino a Canterlot

**Que tal todos!**

**Aqui su buen Amigo yo, trayendoles el siguiente episodio de este Fic y sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo:**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 6: El camino a Canterlot**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Vale zecora, muchas gracias por todo ire a buscar a esa tal twilight -_Dijo Adrian agradeciendo a Zecora_

-Sale chico yo me quedo aqui estudiando este portal -_Finalizo zecora. y Adrian continuo su rumbo a paso corto aun no era profesional para caminar_

-{Debo decir que es comodo caminar asi, bueno seguire las indicaciones de zecora, seguir el camino, al llegar al pueblo buscar una casa que parece arbol enorme.} -_Penso Adrian prosiguiendo con el viaje._

-{Oh! un lago!, nunca habia visto un lago tan cristalino. ire a echar un vistaso, sirve que veo mi apariencia} -_Penso Adrian desviandose del camino e ir hacia un lago_

-Whaaaa!, tengo un cuerno en mi frente, y nunca lo note... _-Dijo Adrian Asombrado_

-Vaya ni si quiera Zecora se tomo la molestia de decirme, pero que mas da, supongo que eso me convierte en... mmm un unicornio? meh como sea -_Dijo Adrian para proseguir su camino, para al fin llegar al Pueblo._

-Madre mia, {cuantos ponys hay aqui, mmm pues tratare de ir directo a mi destino} -_Penso Adrian, y este dio sus primeros pasos dentro del pueblo._

-{Ahora que lo pienso, no me eh sentido cansado y eso que no eh dormido desde ehmmm, no se cuanto tiempo pero no eh dormido desde hace buen rato}

Oh hay esta, puedo ver el arbol gigante_ -Dijo Adrian manteniendo la vista al arbol y sin darse cuenta que estaba apunto de..._

*CRASH*

-Auuch!

-Auh, disculpe... lo siento tanto _-Se escucho a una pony con una voz baja con un tono de timidez y vergüenza._

-No, no te preocupes, no me fije a donde iba -_Dijo Adrian para fijarse con quien se había tropezado, al parecer se trataba de una Pony de pelaje Amarillo anís, Crin y cola color rosa claro, ojos azules y una cutiemark de 3 mariposas._

-Cuanto lo siento, esta bien? _-Pregunto la pony aun con el tono de timidez_

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo, pero yo estoy bien, gracias_ -Contesto Adrian en un tono p__preocupado_

-Bien, gracias, lamento las molestias_ -Dijo La pony para retirarse_

-{Okay, Directo hacia el arbol casa} _-Penso Adrian, a la vez que empezo a tomar velocidad y comenzo a trotar, una vez llego a la puerta de la casa, este se dispuso a tocar._

TOC-TOC-TOC!

_Se abrio la puerta, pero desde el punto de vista de Adrian no se veia nada._

-Ehmmm, Hola?

-Aqui abajo _-Se escucho una voz de un niño. y Adrian volteo abajo para ver de quien se trataba._

-Ahhh no mames!

-Ehmm, señor soy un dragon, un bebe dragon para ser mas espesifico

-Okay, ahora si lo vi todo.

-De que habla, nunca habia visto un Dragon?

-Pues bueno es una larga historia, pero en fin, no se encuentra ehmmm, toallia?

-Quien?

-Digo ehmmm {Como se llamaba?} ahmmm, ah si twilight.

-Ahhh... salio a Canterlot hace un mes, no creo que vuelva pronto.

-Canterlot? eso es un lugar?

-Ehmm acaso haz estado viviendo en una cueva?

-Ahmmm, larga historia _-Dijo Adrian con una s__sonrisa_

-Bueno no importa, busca a una de sus amigas, apuesto a que ellas te ayudaran.

-Vale, y sabras donde Puedo encontrarlas? _-Pregunto Adrian_

-Puedes visitar a Pinkie en Sugar Cube Corner... no sabes donde es cierto?

-No _-Respondio Adrian con un tono burlon_

-Mira te llevare haya que es la que esta mas cerca, deja cierro la puerta._ -Dijo el dragon para disponerse a cerrar la puerta del lugar._

-Vale. {Pues a lo que cabe todos parecen ser buenos por aqui, parece ser que tardare mas en hayar a twilight}_ -Penso Adrian. y estos se dispusieron a ir a donde pinkie, en el camino el dragon le platico a Adrian como era Pinkie._

-Bueno llegamos, este es Sugar Cu..._ -Dijo el dragon para ser interrumpido por algo que salio volando de la puerta de sugar cube al parecer volaba directo a Adrian._

HOLAAAAAA! _-Se escuchaba el grito de una pony rosada Su pelo parecia algodon por la forma y el color, esta tenia ojos azules claros. y bueno impacto con Adrian tirandolo al suelo y esta pony arriba de el._

-Tu debes ser Adrian... Bienvenidooo, yo soy Pinkie Pie!_-Dijo la Pony._

-Que? como rayos sabes mi nombre?

-Vamos! Twilight y las demas te esperan!_ -Dijo Pinkie para cambiar de posición subir a Adrian a su espalda y galopar a toda prisa hacia algún lugar ponyville_

-Ahhh, que mier, ah espera a donde me llevas _-Dijo Adrian sin Poner resistencia y ser llevado por pinkie._

-Vamos a vernos con mis amigas a la estacion de trenes, los trenes hacen chu chu, y te llevan lejos lejos lejos, y van muy rapido, incluso mas rapido que galopar, sabes galopar es una linda palabra, galo, ni idea que signifique pero, par debe ser del numero dos...

-Oye ehmm ya entendi!_ -Dijo Adrian!_

-Ah upsi, _-Contesto Pinkie_

-Y a todo esto como sabes mi nombre? _-Pregunto Adrian_

-Me lo dijo Twilight tontito_ -Contesto Pinkie_

-Como?, Twilight sabe que estoy aqui?

-Claro!, Mira llegamos! _-Dijo pinkie mientras se acercaba a la estacion de Ponyville._

-Okay..._ -Volteo a ver la estacion, en el cual se podian ver 2 pegasos 1 unicornio y 1 pony terrestre. Pero el ya reconocia a un pegaso, era con quien tropezo antes._

_La otra pegaso tenia el pelaje azul celeste, ojos violetas, el color de su cola y crin eran al de un arcoiris_

_La Unicornio tenia pelaje blanco, su cola y crin eran purpura y estos estaban rizados por completo._

_La pony terrestre tenia un pelaje naranja claro, su crin y cola eran amarillo aniz ella tenia un sombrero, a simple vista parecia una especie de vaquera._

_Al llegar Pinkie llamo la atencion de las chicas diciendo._

-Hooolaaa!, miren a quien traje._ -Grito Pinkie_

-Y justo a tiempo_ -Dijo la pony vaquera_

-Mi nombre es Applejack, tu deves ser el famoso Adrian del que habla twilight_ -Dijo la pony vaquera_

-Si supongo_ -Contesto Adrian se acercaron las demas ponys para presentarse_

-Yo soy Miss rarity, puedes llamarme rarity si lo deseas cariño. _-Dijo aquella pony de los rizos purpuras_

-Okay ehmmm rarity -Dijo adrian.

-Vamos rarity, hasta donde yo se nadie te llama "Miss rarity"!_ -Dijo la pegaso con crin y cola multicolor en un tono burlon._

-jaja y tu quien eres? _-Pregunto Adrian_

-Mi nombre chico, es Rainbow Dash!_ -Digo Rainbow en un tono presumido_

-Genial un gusto a todas, _-Dijo Adrian mientras notaba que faltaba una, la cual ya se habian visto antes._

-Fluttershy ven aqui _-Dijo Rainbow_

-Ah si, ehmmm hola, lo siento por lo de antes!_ -Dijo Fluttershy_

Ehmm, ya te dije que yo tube la culpa, tu no te preocupes, ehmmm flutershy!

-De acuerdo todo mundo el tren ya viene preparen todo_ -Dijo Applejack avisando a todos._

_El tren llego, todos subieron, durante el viaje Pinkie le hizo una fiesta de bienvenida, Si en el tren!, eso si que nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera sus amigas, asi que durante el viaje comieron pastel, cupcakes y muchas cosas mas._

_Habian pasado un buen rato, y al fin llegaron a Canterlot._

_Todos bajaron y fueron directos hacia el palacio Real._

_Al llegar los guardias permitieron la entrada a todos, de alguna manera ya estaban autorizd s para entrar, vagaron por los pasillos del palacio, para llegar a la sala donde se encontraria Twilight._

-Bueno querido nuestro trabajo era traerte hasta aqui, tu sigue el camino, nosotras esperaremos aqui! _-Dijo Applejack con un tono de orgullo_

-Gracias applejack, a ti y atodas, les devo una jeje_ -Respondio Adrian para cruzar la puerta._

-Veo que llego.

-Asi es.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar Adrian _-Dijieron 3 voces_

-{Okay, quien mierda de ellas 4 es la tal Twilight} _-Penso Adrian Mientras veia a 4 Alicornios._**/Omitire las descripciones ustedes ya las conocen/**

-Yo soy la princesa Celestia, ella es mi hermana, la Princesa Luna, ella es mi sobrina la Princesa Mi Amore Candenza, y por ultimo, ella es la princesa Twilight Sparkle _-Dijo la Alicornio Blanca dejando a conocer a Adrian quien era cada una de las 4 alicornios._

-Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas _-Dijo Twilight_

-Demasiadas diria yo._ -Respondió Adrian_

-Vale yo te las contestare todas, vamos al cuarto de haya si te parece,_ -Contesto twilight caminando hacia una puerta_

-De acuerdo, mucho gusto princesas _-Dijo Adrian mientras seguia a Twilight a la otra habitacion. Una vez adentro Adrian escupio la primera pregunta._

-Okay, ¿Como rayos hay un portal de tu mundo a mi mundo? _-Pregunto Adrian..._

-Veras esa respuesta es sencilla, pero para que la entiendas mejor te contare una historia. Todo Sucedio hace un mes atras...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno El proximo capitulo se dara a conocer toda la verdad, detras de muchas cosas.**

**Asi que no se lo peridan, dejen su review contestando lo siguiente**

**¿Como rayos hay un portal de la tierra a Canterlot?**

**Contesten asi me motivo para seguir continuando esta aventura!**

**BROHOOF!**


	7. Chapter 7: Verdad y Conocimiento

**Hey muy buenas a todos chicos y chicas como estan?**

**Bueno ahora prosigo, muchas gracias veo que este fic les esta gustando a muchos, es bueno que les agrade la historia**

**.Laucen: respondiendote, tienes mucha razon, esos detalles se me van de la mano, y bueno, empezare a tomar medida, y a tratar de que la forma de ser de Adrian no se vea asi como la vez.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 7: Verdad y Conocimiento**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas _-Dijo Twilight_

-Demasiadas diria yo._ -Respondió Adrian_

-Vale yo te las contestare todas, vamos al cuarto de haya si te parece,_ -Contesto twilight caminando hacia una puerta_

-De acuerdo, mucho gusto princesas _-Dijo Adrian mientras seguia a Twilight a la otra habitacion. Una vez adentro Adrian escupio la primera pregunta._

-Okay, ¿Como rayos hay un portal de tu mundo a mi mundo? _-Pregunto Adrian..._

-Veras esa respuesta es sencilla, pero para que la entiendas mejor te contare una historia. Pero antes tienes que saber algo... Nosotras sabemos la situacion actual de tu planeta,_-Dijo Twilight mientras Adrian ponia una cara de asombro y duda._

-Pero... ¿como? _-Susurro Adrian._

-Mira veras, te contare la historia

**/HACE 1 MES, NARRADO POR TWILIGHT/**

_-Yo estaba en la biblioteca, Leyendo un libro acerca de el Arte de la Magia, pero entonces llego spike corriendo, un pequeño dragon morado con escamas verdes, me habia traido un mensaje urgente de la Princesa Celestia, que en si ella es la Co-Gobertante de Toda Equestria. Ella es la autoridad mas importante, ella y la Princesa Luna, pero bueno, volviendo Spike me habia entregado el Mensaje, este Decia lo siguiente._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...::MENSAJE URGENTE::...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Princesa Twilight, nesesitamos de tu presencia imediatamente, un nuevo mal a resurgido, es urgente

llega lo mas pronto posible al Palacio Real en Canterlot, Aqui te diremos de que se trata, asi que ven

en cuanto antes.

El destino de Equestria y de todo el Planeta esta en nuestras manos, no es nesesario que los elementos

de la Armonia esten presentes solo nesesitamos de ti por el momento.

Atte: Princesa Celestia & Princesa Luna

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En cuanto leei esto Parti rapidamente a Canterlot._

_Al llegar, al Palacio real, me encontre con Las 3 princesas, Celestia, Luna y Candace._

_Candace o como tu la conoces Mi Amore Cadenza al igual que yo apenas habia llegado, Celestia y Luna se dispusieron a Explicarnos lo siguiente_

-Twilight, Candace Algo afuera esta pasando, ese algo ah destruido la vida en varios planetas y al parecer no se detendra y tarde o temprano llegara aqui.

-De que se trata? _-Dijo Candace algo aterrada_

-Al parecer es una niebla, una muy grande.

-Como supieron de esa niebla _-Pregunte yo_

-Pues veran Solicitaron nuestra ayuda y presencia en el Observatorio de canterlot, hay fue donde nos informaron sobre todo, asi que por el momento, los miembros de dicho observatorio y nosotras somos los unicos que deben saber, no queremos que el panico asote equestria _-Respondio Celestia_

-Y entonces que es lo que aremos? _-Pregunto yo nuevamente_

-Y cuanto tiempo tenemos? _-Pregunto Candace_

-Veran Tenemos Aproximadamente 2 meses Puede ser mas o menos, ya que esta especie de niebla no tiene una velocidad fija, esta aveces va mas rapido y otras mas lenta, o bueno eso me informaron. _-Respondio Celestia_

-Y en cuanto a que aremos, Luna y Yo estuvimos pensando, y tras una larga charla, decidimos en... Huir a otro planeta, huir en lo que la niebla pase por toda equestria, y una vez no haiga rastro de niebla en Equestria volveremos.

-Pero como? _-Preguntamos Candace y yo_

-Pues hay un antiguo hechizo, veran, Este viejo hechizo, no lo habia recordado hasta ahora pero, en este hechizo es nesesaria la magia de 4 alicornios, con esta magia podremos abrir un portal tridimensional al lugar que elijamos, pero algo malo del portal es que al entrar, tomaras la forma de uno de los seres con mas conciencia que tenga el planeta de destino incluso en algunos casos nuestro pelaje podria convertirse en algun objeto material, de vestimenta o algo parecido.

Pero, el planeta que lanzaremos sera el siguiente en ser arrazado por esa niebla, si hacemos este portal ahora podriamos salvar a la especie que viva en ese lugar, si la salvamos ahora, tal vez nos devuelvan el favor haciendo que nos podamos resguardar en su mundo.

-De acuerdo tia digamos que todo sale bien, pero que pasa si estos seres que entran, resultan ser salvajes y si en vez de ayudarnos, nos atacan?

-Pues es el unico planeta en nuestro rango el cual es habitable, asi que hay que correr el riezgo, seria ser atacado por otra especie, o morir por esa niebla, es mejor correr el riezgo _-Dijo celestia, y sin mas nos dispusimos a hacer el ritual para lanzar el portal._

_La princesa Celestia y Luna nos guiaron, y nos dijieron lo que teniamos que hacer, unimos nuestros cuernos, las cuatro empezamos a sacar energia de nuestros cuernos, de repente un aura color celeste nos envolvió a las cuatro, para que finalmente celestia dijiera unas palabras:_

-LIGTHON... ARQENUS!

_-Salio un rayo de nuestros cuernos,este fue tomando un gran tamaño, era un gran rayo celeste!_

_Este se dividio en 2 una parte fue hacia tu planeta y la otra parte cayo en el bosque everfree_

**/Actualidad , Narrador Normal/**

-Vaya!, {ahora entiendo que era ese rayo que habia caido, ya me parecia que no era normal.}_ -Penso Adrian algo asombrado._

-Ahora tengo aclarado algunas cosas, pero salieron mas dudas

-Si quieres te las contesto antes de proseguir, deacuerdo?

-Oh gracias, vale pues, una de ellas, ¿Realmente exite la magia en este lugar?

-Desde luego, si no no habria portal, de hecho de ese cuerno que tienes hay en tu frente no es de adorno nadamas jaja _-Dijo Twilight alegremente_

-Osea que de este cuerno, puedo hacer hechizos y todo eso? _-Pregunto Adrian con Asombro_

-Sip, asi es _-Respondio Twilight_

-Vaya tu seria molestia si uno de estos dias me pudieras enseñar algo?

-Claro, seria divertido, pero tenemos el tiempo encima_ -Dijo Twilight alegre y preocupada_

-Si... tienes razon._ -Respondio Adrian con algo de pena_

Ahora yo tengo una duda, eres el unico sobreviviente de tu especie?_ -Pregunto Twilight_

-Pues no, Yo y unas miles de personas mas sobrevivieron._ -Contesto Adrian algo desanimado_

-Como?

-Pues, veras..._ -Adrian comenzo a contarle todo lo sucedido, desde la fiesta de su amigo Uriel, hasta el momento que encontro el portal,hablo sobre todo lo que sabia de la niebla y finalmente hablo de los militares, las armas que llevan y el daño que causan._

-Vaya!, Eso no suena bien, si asi estan las cosas como lo explicas no creo que sea buena idea entrar a tu mundo y mas a un lugar donde no hay salida ademas del portal claro _-Dijo twilight en un tono preocupado_

-Si, sera peligroso. _-Contesto Adrian mas desanimado_

-Aunque entraremos como humanos, tal vez podriamos hacernos pasar por la gente que hay en tu mundo.

-Imposible, ese bunker tiene todo contado, tal vez podriamos llevar a unas cuantas ponys unas 100 a lo mucho, pero a toda equestria, creo que ademas de que se darian cuenta no habria suficiente espacio.

-En ese aspecto tienes razon_ -Respondio Twilight_

-Oye a todo esto tengo una duda, como supieron quien era yo?. _-Pregunto Adrian con una cara de duda_

-Ah pues veras, hay continua la historia:

-Despues de que lanzamos el rayo, yo sabia que habia caido en el bosque EverFree, ya que a ese lugar no entra ningun pony, era el lugar mas seguro para el portal... pero despues descubrimos que no habia servido de nada, ya que del otro lado del portal habia, una gran roca bloqeando el camino, no podiamos pedir ayuda ya que estos sospecharian, y otra mala noticia es que el hechizo que hizimos solo se puede hacer una vez cada 5 años.

-Eso no es bueno... pero...ahora que lo veo, eso no me responde nada _-Dijo Adrian un poco terco pero desanimado_

-Tranquilo, despues de ver lo de la roca, fui a casa de una amiga, le conte todo lo que pasaba y le dije que donde se encontraba el portal, que si llegara a ver algo atravezar el portal que nos avisara de imediato.

hay fue cuando mi amiga Zecora te conocio y bueno te vio cruzando el portal, hay ella nos aviso y bueno.

-Ahhh ahora todo tiene sentido, a exepcion de algo... porque Pinkie sabia quien era yo? _-Pregunto Adrian_

-Pinkie pie?, pues Zecora me dio tu descripcion, y bueno yo se la dije a Pinkie._ -Respondio Twilight_

-Diablos, cuantos movimientos en tan poco tiempo... _-Dijo Adrian sonriendo_

-jaja si, y mira ya se te quito la cara desanimada que tenias -_Ah mira, tienes razon._

-Pues de acuerdo Adrian, una ultima cosa, usa otro nombre, almenos en equestria... ya que Adrian suena muy raro, te recomiendo otro nombre.

-Pense lo mismo...pero...no se que elejir_ -Dijo Adrian con un tono alegre y desanimado_

-mmm ya se, que te parece...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y Bueno ya se que diran... por que no dijiste el nombre?**

**Es que no se me ocurrieron, no soy bueno con los nombres jajaja, y bueno me gustaria que ustedes me dejaran un nombre para este OC en una review. Continuare la historia cuando tenga un buen nombre o ustedes me hayan mandado uno que me este genial**

**Si quieren ver como es este OC busquen en mi perfil mi pagina de facebook recien la cree hay veran unas imagenes.**

**y Bueno hasta la siguiente.**

**BROHOOF!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bayolet

**Muchas Gracias por todo el recibimiento que a tenido este fic, se les Agradece mucho :D**

**Tarde en subir este episodio ya que me encarge de hacer algunos arreglos antes de proseguir y bueno entre esos arreglos, esta la portada official, la pueden ver mas detallada en mi pagina de facebook que no tiene ningun like xDD, pero bueno**

**Y bueno Respecto al pedido del capitulo pasado, casi nadie envio nada solo 2 usuarios e.e**

**me robe solo un nombre que me dieron asi que gracias a LARZER fue echo posible el Nombre de este OC, bueno fue echo posible por el en un 40%**

**Y bueno sin mas:**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 8: Bayolet**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Pues de acuerdo Adrian, una ultima cosa, usa otro nombre, amenos en equestria... ya que Adrian suena muy raro, te recomiendo otro nombre.

-Pense lo mismo...pero...no se que elegir_-Dijo Adrian con un tono alegre y desanimado_

-mmm ya se, que te parece... Reikun... Mine... _-Dijo Adrian Casi susurrando_

-Es bueno, de hecho,... me gusta, suena bien, pero bueno acompañame _-Contesto Twilight dando paso afuerade la habitacion y volver donde estaban las demas Alicornios_

-Oh, genial, jeje... pensé que te burlarías.

-Hay vamos, por que lo haria?

-Ahmmm, no lo se...quizá no estoy acostumbrado.

-Oh! parece que ya han terminado de hablar _-Dijo una Alicornio color Rosa claro, Crin Tricolor (Violeta oscuro, rosa moderado y oro pálido) en un tono dulce_

-Candace! no esperaba verte, pensé que irías con Celestia y Luna

-Decidí esperarlos, y bueno quería hablar de algo contigo Twilight... por cierto, que nombre elegiste Adrian? _-Dijo Candace en un tono calido_

-Ehmmm...

-Reikun Mine _-Respondio Twilight_

-Es muy lindo realmente, pero entonces... Adrian, o debería decir Reikun jeje, te quedaras aqui?

-Pues la verdad me la eh pasado muy bien en este lugar... pero... mi familia y todos están haya... en mi mundo, no puedo dejarlos asi como asi... si ubiera una manera de que pudiéramos salvar a ambos mundos seria genial

-Y si que la hay!_-Se escucho una voz femenina que provenía de la entrada de la gran sala, se traba de la Princesa Celestia acompañada por la Princesa Luna._

-Tia?, que hacen aqui tan pronto? _-Pregunto Candace._

-Pues veran, tenia una sospecha, asi que yo y Luna fuimos al observatorio, pedi que verificaran tu planeta Adrian. _-Respondio Celestia_

-Mi planeta? y para que lo verifico? _-Pregunto Adrian?_

-Simple, al parecer en tu planeta ya no hay rastro de niebla! _-Contesto Celestia_

-Pero? Por que el presidente digo que estariamos años?, Esto esta mal...

-El presidente? -Se preguntaron Candace, Celestia y Luna.

-Si, Yo les explico _-Dijo Twilight, ya que Adrian le había explicado anteriormente, entonces ella resumió toda la historia._

-Y bueno Adrian encontro el portal y listo, llego a Equestria, ah y por cierto el nombre de Adrian aqui sera Reikun Mine _-Dijo Twilight terminando la historia._

-De acuerdo, entonces ya tenemos 2 problemas, el presidente, y el poco tiempo.

-La única Manera de salvar a Equestria es que el presidente abra la salida del bunker, pero el tiene armas! _-Dijo Reikun_

-Y nosotros tenemos Magia -Contesto Candace guiñándole un ojo a Reikun.

-Pero... al menos yo no se hacer magia... _-Dijo Reikun_

-Tranquilo, yo te enseñare si quieres _-Respondio Twilight con un tono agradable_

-Realmente Me gustaria Twilight

-De acuerdo, tenemos muy poco tiempo. hagamos esto... _-Dijo Celestia_

-Yo, mi hermana y Candace Viajaremos por cada ciudad y pueblo en equestria para alertar a todos los ponys y que estos se dirijan de inmediato a Ponyville.

Y mientras tanto enviare al Capitán Shining Armor a reclutar a ejercito de varios unicornios.

Tu twilight, siendo la mejor hechicera en Equestria, tu los entrenaras, incluso podrias enseñarle a los unicornios el nuevo hechizo que aprendiste.

-Claro sera un gran honor._-Dijo Twilight_

-Y en cuanto a ti joven Reikun, Nesesitamos gente de tu planeta, en los que mejor confianza tengas, Nesesitamos mas aliados, y para esto tenemos 25 dias, los otros 5 dias restantes, son unicamente para sacar a cada ser viviente de este planeta. _-Dijo Celestia._

-Asi que en marcha, ah y por cierto... Reikun, tu y el Capitan Shining Armor, tendran 10 dias para tener a todos los unicornios y humanos que tendremos en este ejercito, asi que vuelve pronto, ah y necesitaras esto para volver a casa _-Termino Celestia dandole una bolsa llena de bits a Reikun._

-Vaya, como rayos floto hacia mi? -_Pregunto Reikun Asombrado_

-De la misma manera en la que aparecerás en la Estacion de Trenes _-Fue lo ultimo que escucho Reikun antes de ser teletransportado a donde Celestia habia dicho_

-Que? como... rayos?... donde?, okey... me muero por aprender magia _-Dijo Reikun algo euforico, quien de repente se dio cuenta de algo._

-Espera un segundo... Ya esta empezando a anochecer, significa que eh estado aqui todo el dia... diablos, espero y El Presidente no se haya dado cuenta, si no, todo se ira al carajo.

_-Reikun se dispuso a comprar su boleto para el tren a ponyville, entro al tren tomo un asiento y se dispuso a pensar._

{De acuerdo, quien seria bueno, tengo a mis amigos, Uriel Jessica, Alejandro, Javier, Montserrat, y otros, pero en ellos son en los que mas confio, de mi familia, tengo a Mi hermano Christian, que en si es el unico que podria ayudar, quisa el conosca a alguien mas en quien confiar}

-ho...ho...hola _-Se escucho una voz femenina muy tierna y no tan aguda, Reikun volteo y al voltear pudo ver a una pegaso, esta era blanca ojos azules, Crin y cola bicolor Purpura, y Verde Oscuro, el hocico estaba descubierto no había pelaje, (así como en las vacas)_

{Woow, es demasiado wooow... espera que estas pensando Adrian} _-Penso Adrian_

-Ehmm hola... que pasa? -Pregunto Adrian

-Disculpe, ehmmm este tren a donde se dirige?_-Dijo La pegaso_

-Segun yo a Ponyville

-Ah... mmmm... vale, gracias

-Que pasa? sucede algo?

-No... no es nada

-No te habrás equivocado de tren verdad?

-No...no es eso, solo queria saber.

-Vale lo siento

-No se preocupe... Era para lo que me alcanzaba _-Dijo la pegaso susurrando lo ultimo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Adrian escuchara_

-Como te llamas?_-Pregunto Adrian_

-Ehmm, Ba...bayolet... y usted? _-Contesto timida la pegaso_

-Yo soy Adr... digo... Reikun, y no me digas usted... dime por tu

-Ahmmm, de acuerdo. _-Dijo Bayolet en un tono menos timido_

-Oye y tienes algun lugar a donde ir?

-Ahmmm...no_-Respondio Bayolet algo avergonzada_

-Por que no me acompañas?

-Enserio?!

-{Espera un segundo, que acabo de decir... si yo voy de vuelta al portal, pero me vere muy mal si ahora me niego, rapido piensa algo...}_-Penso Adrian_

-Ehmmm, por su puesto {IDIOTA}

-Muchas gracias Reikun. _-Dijo Bayolet en un tono de Alivio_

-No te preocupes, pero ven no te quedes hay parada, toma asiento.

-Ahhh oh claro, lo siento.

-Tranquila bayolet

-Por que quieres que te acompañe?

-Ehmm? ohh, pues digamos que soy nuevo en Equestria, no tengo muchos amigos. y bueno no me gusta estar solo

-Vaya... a mi tampoco pero... bueno... y adonde te diriges tu?

-Pues llegando a PonyVille, ire a...

{Adrian, escúchame ella no tiene que saber que eres humano

-Por que no?. si tarde o temprano todos iran al planeta tierra

-Pero ella sospechara y que tal si después de eso no te ama

-Amar de que rayos hablas, yo soy un humano no un pegaso

-Recuerda que se lo que piensas, yo soy la parte cuerda de ti, te ayudare a que no te siga es por el bien de ambos

-Aunque la quiera, no puede pasar nada ella es un pegaso, yo un humano, pero creo que tienes razón, solamente no seas cruel

-Tranquilo soy cuerdo no cruel}

-Ehmmm Reikun?

-ahhhhhh... ah lo siento se me fue el avión

-Como?

-Ah no nada{Creo que esa exprecion no tiene sentido aqui}, de ponyville ire a buscar algún lugar donde quedarme... una posada o no lo se!

-Vale, espero no ser una molestia, en cuanto tenga un poco de bits te pagare.

-No, no... no te preocupes, yo te estoy invitando. _-Dijo Reikun, humildemente y bueno al llegar a ponyville ambos bajaron del tren y preguntaron buscaron una posada, ya que era de noche y Reikun estaba algo apurado, después de poco tiempo una pony los guió a una Posada que habia cerca del bosque Everfree el cual a Reikun le pareció perfecto ya que asi estaría mas cerca del portal._

_Llegaron a la posada, Reikun pago el cuarto con los bits que le habia dado la Princesa Celestia y se dispusieron a ir a descansar, había pedido un cuarto con camas separadas, asi que no habría nada malo, ambos se dispusieron a ir a su cama correspondiente_

-No se como pagarte Reikun _-Dijo Reikun mientras miraba el techo del cuarto las luces estaban apagadas._

-Tranquila, no tienes por que, debo suponer que has viajado mucho, así que tranquila eso es lo que hacen los amigos

-Amigos? _-Bayolet al escuchar eso se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta al lado contrario que estaba Reikun_

-Que pasa? _-Pregunto Reikun_

-ehmm, no nada... descansa

-Mmm de acuerdo...Igual descansa _-Termino Reikun para una vez fingir que dormía, dejo tomar un poco de tiempo y una vez vio que Bayolet dormía, se dispuso a salir por la ventana, no sin antes,dejarle la bolsa de bits en la cama, y pensó en dejarle un mensaje, pero algo lo impido..._

{Ok como se supone que escribiré con cascos, mmm oh ya se} _-Penso Reikun y de la manera mas silenciosa saco bits de la bolsa, y decidió formar letras en el piso... una vez termino este dejo la bolsa de bits en la cama y se fue directo al portal..._

_Todo era oscuro, asi que seria mas peligroso ir por el Bosque Everfree, Reikun lo sabia asi que sin mas se dispuso a Correr por todo el bosque hasta llegar a su destino..._

-Uff, no creí que seria tan rápido _-Grito Reikun muy animado. Este habia llegado al portal, claro este estaba cubierto por rocas pero Reikun ya lo sabia, sin mas quito las rocas, y se dispuso a entrar a la cueva... Su cuerpo se habia transformado, Adrian tardo un poco en acostumbrarse de nuevo y bueno algo se le hizo raro._

{Pero que? no esta Montse aquí, eh tardado bastante como para que no este minando}_-Pensaba Adrian, y mientras mas avanzaba por la mina no veia ninguna persona_

{Que sucede aqui?}_-Penso, pero al llegar a la plazuela pudo ver a toda la gente, al parecer El Presidente estaba dando un mensaje._

{Que rayos?} _-Penso Adrian meintras avanzaba entre el publico y buscar a su grupo, y hacer saber que estaba bien mientras buscaba, escuchaba lo que decia el presidente_

-...CADA GRUPO SERA RESGUARDADO POR 10 SOLDADOS, ESTOS SOLDADOS TIENEN TODO EL PERMISO DE MATAR A CADA PERSONA QUE SE LE SEA SORPRENDIDO HACIENDO O PLANEANDO ALGO EN CONTRA MÍA, ASÍ QUE TENER CUIDADO, Y MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS... AH TRABAJAR...

_-La gente al recibir esa orden se dispusieron a ir y juntarse con sus grupos y ir a su mina correspondiente. Eso le facilito la tarea a Adrian de buscar a su grupo pero algo le tapo los ojos._

-Ok donde andabas Adrian_-Se escucho una voz muy grave se notaba que era forzada_

-Christan sabes que conozco tus voces falsas _-Dijo Adrian quitando las manos de Christian de su cara_

-Nah esta bien, pero donde estabas, nuestros padres estaban preocupados, pensaron lo peor, tu sabes como son _-Dijo Christian en un tono serio_

-Vale lo siento pero, Christian... nesesito hablar con alguien, creo que tu eres en el que mas confianza tengo.

-De acuerdo cuéntame mientras vayamos con el grupo, y a decirles a nuestros padres que estas bien.

-Vale, mira me tomaras por loco, pero necesito que me acompañes a la mina que me toco hacer con Montserrat.

-Ah si, tu novia no?_-Dijo Christian en un tono burlón, Adrian puso una cara de ¬¬_

-Calla, esto es serio quizá me lo tomes de broma pero te tengo que llevar haya.

-mmm encontraste una salida? si fuese asi seria genial.

-No exactamente... deja te llevo haya mejor. _-Adrian y su hermano fueron viajando por la mina se encontraron con su familia y bueno regañaron a Adrian, el sabia que sus padres no eran con los que uno se puede confiar, asi que por el momento decidió omitir todo, y el y christian se dirigio al portal._

-Espera _-Dijo a Christian_

-Que pasa? _-Pregunto Adrian_

-Deja le aviso a Kathia que comience sin mi que regreso en un rato, recuerda que empezaran a rondar soldados por aquí, así que ahorita te alcanzo tu continua _-Dijo Christian para salir corriendo a donde su pareja de trabajo, y sin mas Adrian fue a la mina_

-Y bien, donde estabas?

-Ehmmm? ... ah eres tu Monste, pues, mira tu confía en mi, no era nada malo, todo lo contrario, mira te contare en un rato, por lo mientras hay que ponernos a trabajar, y por cierto hay que tomar nuevas rutas, hagamos un desvió aquí... _-Dijo Adrian tratando de hacer un desvio y que no minara donde estaba el portal._

-Mmmm, esta bien, pero puedes explicarme mientras minamos...

Pues no es sencillo, mira... bueno lo que pasa es que...

-Adrian?, estas aquí? _-Se escucho un sonido que provenia detras de ellos_

-{Oh mierda}_-Pensó Adrian al reconocer esa voz, el sabia a quien pertenecía... se trataba de ... Zecora_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno les devia este capitulo extra largo, tarde un par de días en escribirlo asi que bueno se los devo, muchas gracias por pasarte y leerlo**

**sin mas espero sus reviews y criticas, una vez mas les pido que den ideas, de como quieren que siga la serie, el final de este volumen ya lo tengo pero aun me faltan muchas cosas por inventar y bueno nesesito ideas, nombres mas que nada, que soy pesimo, tarde 2 horas en que se me ocurriera el de Reikun, que en si no me pareció la mejor opción pero que importa**

**xD**

**Un saludo a todos y hasta la siguiente...**

**BROHOOF! TO EVERYPONY AND EVERYBODY**


	9. Chapter 9: Poder Oculto

**Bueno chicos, Hoy les traigo el episodio 9, y bueno ya que entrare a clases y tardare mucho en subira cada capitulo...**

**Acabare este fic como de lugar... Gracias por la aceptacion que le estan dando y bueno sin mas aqui el siguiente capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Vida Después de Equestria:**

**Capitulo 9: Poder Oculto**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Mmmm, esta bien, pero puedes explicarme mientras minamos..._-Dijo Montserrat_

Pues no es sencillo, mira... bueno lo que pasa es que...

-Adrian?, estas hay? _-Se escucho un sonido que provenia detras de ellos_

-{Oh mierda}_-Pensó Adrian al reconocer esa voz, el sabia a quien pertenecía... se trataba de ... Zecora_

_**:::/1 hora antes - Punto de Vista de Zecora/:::**_

{Muy bien, ahora termine de recolectar todo lo que nesesito_} -Penso Zecora quien recien llegaba a su Cabaña en el bosque Everfree ya que era de noche en Equestria_

Que es esto?_-Se pregunto Zecora al ver un mensaje que estaba en el piso de su puerta, esta dejo las canastas que traía en el piso, y recogió la carta, al parecer esta tenia el sello de Canterlot, sin importarle Zecora lo rompio y se dispuso a sacar una carta, la cual decia lo siguiente:_

De: Twilight Sparkle

Para: Zecora

Hola Zecora, lamento molestarte de nuevo, recibi tu carta y bueno, si todo lo que me dices es verdad entonces esto sera mas dificil de lo que pensamos, ciertamente creo que el hechizo que aprendi nos ayudara mucho, pero este requiere cierto tiempo, tiempo que nos puede costar la vida, asi que nesesitare perfeccionarlo y practicarlo. Si recuerdas de cual te hablo no? Bueno el punto es que nesesitare que Adrian vuelva a ponyville, solo para empezar a enseñarle algo de magia. Por cierto, su nombre aqui en Equestria ser Reikun Mine, trata de llamarlo almenos cuando estes con otros ponys

Se que te eh pedido demasiados favores, pero este es el ultimo, lo prometo, solo seria avisarle a Adrian que mañana Adrian venga a visitarme a la biblioteca temprano, solo seria eso.

Lamento molestarte zecora, pero bueno, tu sabes lo que puede pasar.

Un saludo de tu buena amiga Twilight Sparkle.

::

{-De acuerdo, tengo que preparar esta poscion que estoy preparando, despues de esto ire}_-Penso zecora, y esta dejo la carta en la mesa, y comenzo a separar ingredientes para preparar la poscion_

40 MINUTOS DESPUES

-Bien, al parecer esta lista, seguramente funcionara, {pero ahora vayamos a buscar a ese humano}._-Esta salio de su casa y se dirigio a donde el portal._

_Tubo unos pequeños retrasos, pero llego la zebra habia llegado sin ningun otro problema. Al llegar pudo notar que las rocas no estaban de la misma manera que antes, sacando la conclucion de que Adrian ya estaba adentro, y sin mas se acerco al portal._

-Adrian?, estas hay?

_**::/Punto de vista tercera persona/::**_

_Adrian volteo lentamente, pero no vio nada_

-Quien te hablo?_-Pregunto Montserrat_

-No tengo idea_-Mintio Adrian, dandose cuenta que el sonido provenia del portal el cual no se notaba por las rocas que habia pero igual no impedia que el sonido pasara._

{Diablos, no se suponia que les presentaria animales que hablan, pero es la unica prueba irrefutable que tengo}_-Penso Adrian y sin mas este se puso de espaldas contra las piedras que tapaban el portal, sus manos las coloco atras de el en una de las piedras que cubrian el portal_

_-_Pues veras Montse, es una larga historia, la contare en cuanto llege mi hermano

-A que va venir?

-Ya lo veras, solo hay que esperarlo _-Dijo Adrian en un tono de ansiedad_

{Bueno al parecer Adrian va a trare a otros dos individuos}_ -Penso Zecora, y sin mas se dispuso a sentarse para esperar la llegada de Adrian frente al portal._

-De acuerdo Adrian, solo dime una cosa... que tienes atras de ti?_ -Pregunto Zecora?_

-Que a que te refieres? _-Respondio Adrian_

-Pero que esta sucediendo? _-Se dijo zecora a si misma, mientras veia como las rocas que cubrian el portal, por alguna razon se estaba materiailzando de tal manera que todas las rocas se unieron para formar una gran roca que impedia el paso_

-Adrian, hora si que querias decirme? _-Se escucho la voz de Christian quien venia llegando._

-Adrian que diablos tienes atras,_ -Dijo Chris mientras se acercaba, Adrian volteo y vio una especie de iluminacion azul, busco de donde provenia, solo para descubrir que en sus manos tenia una especie de aura que las rodeaba..._

{-De acuerdo esto no esta bien} _-Penso Zecora y sin mas salio corriendo del lugar._

-QUE DIABLOS? _-Grito Adrian, pero al gritar el aura desapareció de la nada_

-De acuerdo... eso fue extraño_ -Dijo Christian en un tono de impresion_

-Wow -Christian, como hiciste eso?_ -Pregunto Montse con el mismo tono que christian_

-No tengo ni idea, encerio! Nunca me habia pasado, pero esperen, eso no es de lo que queria hablarles. _-Dijo Adrian Mostrandose un poco asustado por lo que paso recientemente_

-De acuerdo y de que querias hablar? _-Pregunto Christian_

-Pues ya lo veran, _-Dijo Adrian dandose media vuelta y con sus manos busco una roca para quitarla y que diera paso a la luz, pero al poner la mano y no encontrar nada se dio cuenta de algo._

-Pero que? -Susurro Adrian_ -Oye Christian, tienes alguna lampara, oh tu montse?_

-Si aqui tengo esta _-Dijo montse mientras encendia una lampara y iluminaba el lugar._

-Pero que mierda?!, Que rayos paso aqui, hace un segundo eran varias rocas amontonadas. _-Dijo Adrian con un tono de impresion y de temor mientras veia que el monton de rocas ahora era un muro lizo que bloqueaba el paso_

-Si quieres podemos hacerla pedazos, digo... tenemos las herramientas. _-Dijo Christian en un tono burlon mientras sacaba un pico detras de el._

-Ehmmm... Bueno, creo que tienes razón jaja_ -Dijo Adrian, buscando otro pico y sin mas Christian y Adrian se ponian a picar mientras Montse cuidaba que no viniera nadie, ya que la vigilancia iba a ser mas grande apartir de ahora._

-Okay creo que ya esta, solo un golpe mas y...

(PUM!)

lis...to _-Dijo Christian disminuyendo el volumen mientras veía que del otro lado de la roca habia una especie de bosque._

-No jodas... Un bosque bajo la tierra... INCREIBLE!

-No espera eso no es lo que piensas _-Dijo Adrian pero Christian no lo escucho_

-Espera, espera, hace tanto que quiero ver un poco de naturaleza y no rocas tierra y metales _-Dijo Christian Apresurando la velocidad en la que picaba la roca_

_Adrian dejo de minar y solo observo la gran velocidad en la que Christian pico todo._

-Wooow _-Se escucho una voz a lado de Adrian_

-Se!... nunca habia visto a mi hermano picar asi jajaja _-Dijo Adrian en un tono de verguenza ajena._

-Que? ah no... yo me impresionaba por ese bosque, woow

-Ah... ya...jaja_ -Contesto Adrian a quien se le dibujaba una sonrisa por ver la reaccion de sus amigos, este dio mediavuelta para ver si nadie mas venia_

-Esperen un segundo, antes de que entren quiero decirles una cosa _-Dijo adrian_

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! CHRISTIAN!_ -Se escucho gritar a Montserrat_

-Pero que?_ -Se susurro Adrian a si mismo, se dio mediavuelta para ver a monste cerca del portal quien gritaba al ver a un unicornio pelaje color naranja, crin y cola color azul oscuro, semi quebrado, ojos un poco rasgados color verde._

-Montse por que gritas _-Dijo el Unicornio_

-CHRISTIAN... MIRATE_! -Dijo Montserrat Aterrada_

-Que?... Mirarme?... Para que voy a mirar...Wow_ -Dijo christian, al notar que algo andaba mal._

-Wooow, soy un caballo. _-Dijo Christian sin perder la cordura y un tono de impresion y agrado_

-Mejor dicho unicornio_. -Se escucho una voz atrás de Monsterrat, era Adrian, quien con su mano derecha empujo a Montserrat adentro del portal, callo de senton al igual que Christian, ambos ahora estaban sentados en el suelo._

-Adrian, que te pasa... espera...QUE HAZ HECHO! _-Dijo Monsterrat aterrada al notar su cambio fisico esta se había convertido en una Pony, esta tenia pelaje color morado claro, cola y crin color negro, lacio, y ojos color miel,_

-Tranquila, mira..._ -Dijo Adrian mientras caminaba hacia el portal, este sin ninguna dificultad pudo andar en sus 4 extremidades._

-Genial Adrian, ahora todos somos unos... equinos...COMO RAYOS VOLVEREMOS HAY ADENTRO, SIENDO ESTO? _-Dijo Montserrat_

-Tranquila... Mira... _-Dijo Adrian, quien se dio la vuelta y entro a la cueva, su cuerpo nuevamente se transformo a su forma humana_

-Menos, mal... ya me había espantado... Adrian, pudiste comenzar diciendo eso _-Dijo Montserrat con un tono de enojo_

-Lo siento, pero miren, yo ya eh estado aquí antes, Monste recuerdas cuando llege tarde para cenar ayer?

-Mmmm, si... lo recuerdo ¿por?

-Pues veras, apenas ayer que te fuiste quite la roca que te dije que bloqueaba el paso, y bueno descubri este portal.

-Espera, espera, espera... dices que esto es un portal? _-Interrumpió Christian_

-Bueno, si... miren tengo que explicarles muchas cosas... asi que, bueno, cuando entre al portal, cai al otro lado, y bueno alguien me encontro, eso si, tengo que advertirles una cosa... todos los equinos, y muchas cosas mas pueden hablar, aqui, asi que esperen los inesperado... continuando, me encontre con una cebra, se nombre es Zecora y bueno después..._-Adrian explico todo lo que hizo, como aprendió a caminar, su encuentro en ponyville, su fiesta en el tren hecha por Pinkie Pie, su llegada a Canterlot, como se creo el portal, los planes que tienen, Al terminar, christian se sintio emocionado, pero Montse tenia cara de que le estaban tomando el pelo, que era alguna broma o algo por el estilo. Al final Adrian tubo que enseñarles a caminar y trotar, Christian aprendió rapido, pero Montse tenia 4 patas izquierdas, pero finalmente aprendió._

-De acuerdo chicos, Es muy peligroso salir mas haya de esta área, este bosque es peligroso y mas de noche. _-Dijo Adrian, y sin mas volvieron a la cueva y a sus formas humanas, Bloquearon la entrada al portal, y finalmente, cada quien volvió a sus labores, no sin antes quedarse de ver en el portal, despues de cenar._

**/Punto de vista Zecora/**

-{Al fin me eh aproximado, espero y Twilight ya haya llegado} _-Pensó zecora, al ver la casa de twilight, esta noto que las luces estaban encendidas y sin mas toco la puerta, con uno de sus cascos. La puerta se abrió y al otro lado se encontraba Spike_

-Buenas noches pequeño dragón, Twilight ya a llegado de su misión?

-Oh, Zecora, hola!, y si, Twilight esta aqui arriba, llego hace unos minutos, pasa!

-Gracias _-Dijo Zecora y sin mas se dirigio arriba._

-Zecora? que haces aqui? es algo tarde _-Dijo Twilight mientras veía a zecora subir_

-Lamento la molestia, pero tienes que enterarte de algo con urgencia.

-De que se trata?

-Recuerdas el hechizo que aun no has perfeccionado?

-Mmmm si, lo recuerdo... por que lo dices?

-Es que al parecer... una persona en el mundo de Adrian, pudo lograrlo sin dificultad.

-Es enserio? si ese hechizo es muy avanzado...¿De quien se trata?

-No lo se, solo vi como las piedras que bloqueaban el portal para mantener seguridad, se materializo y se formo una gran piedra que bloqueo por completo la entrada, pero Twilight, crees que sea el de la profecía recién encontrada?

-El ser del poder oculto?, No lo se, quiza el tiempo nos ayude a descubrir, gracias por avisarme Zecora, te debo mucho

-Si el lugar donde vivo peligra, ayudare de cualquier manera. Pero bueno, twilight yo regreso a mi hogar, tengo aun cosas que lograr

-Esperemos hasta mañana, haber que descubrimos, y le avisaste a Adrian que viniera mañana?

-No, pero en cuanto me lo encuentre, yo le informare, buena suerte, y adiós_. -Dijo Zecora, quien se retiro y volvió al Bosque Everfree_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fin del capitulo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno chicos, nuevamente les agradesco, si hubo fallas aqui, hacerme saber... y bueno hasta la siguiente, un gusto :v**

**BROHOOF!**


End file.
